peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
What a Mother Means/Captured by Cortex, Ripto, Bowser, and their Pirates (Version 2)
(At Cloudburst Tree, the rest of the group returned, still wearing paint and jewelry, with Fievel still having his shirt off and tied around his waist, and his bandana tied on his head, and they are singing the song from the party) Group: Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Fievel: Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Tuff: What made the Dragon magical? (After they enter, they began dancing around and singing like Indians. Waiting for them are Sabrina, Tawna, Peach, Daisy, Basil, and Dawson, who already took off their paint and jewelry, sitting on either a chair or the bed, not in a mood to have fun right now, and Olivia and Tuff’s pink elephant and teddy bear are laying on the bed next to a pillow) Group: Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda (Then Crash, Spyro, Mario, and Luigi entered, still wearing his their armor, cuing the group to stop singing and dancing. Crash then spoke up) Crash: (Acting like an Indian) Little Dragonslayers greet their people. Spyro: (Imitating Ignitus) How! Lost Mouse, Crows, Ponies, and Dragon: How! Male London members: How! Female London members: How! (Crash, Spyro, Mario, and Luigi went over to Basil, Dawson, and the girls, who are still sulking) Crash: (Acting like an Indian) Little Dragonslayers greets little mothers and two detectives. Spyro: (Imitating Ignitus) How! Basil, Dawson, and girls: (Flatly) Ugh. (Crash, Spyro, Mario, and Luigi were suddenly surprised) Crash: Wow, guys. Spyro: Is that all you say that to us? (Basil, Dawson, and Sabrina got up and walked away and Tawna, Peach, and Daisy remained and gave Crash, Mario, and Luigi the cold shoulder when Crash and Spyro said this) Crash: Yeah, I mean, everyone thinks we’re wonderful! Mario and Luigi: Yeah! Sabrina: (Sarcastically) Especially Cynder. Crash, Spyro, Mario, and Luigi: (Confused) Cynder? (They realized) Crash, Spyro, Mario, and Luigi: Oh yeah, that’s right. (Crash, Mario, and Luigi turned to Tawna, Peach, and Daisy, who turned to them upon hearing them speak in realization just now) Crash: Tawna, um, Ignitus and Diamond told us how upset you, Peach, and Daisy were, and Mario, Luigi, and I wanted to apologize. Spyro: And me. Mario: You see, Cynder did not kiss me or Luigi and Crash, she whispered to us about how lucky we are to have you three. Luigi: That's right. And Cynder has Spyro for herself anyway. (Realizing what really happened between Crash, Mario, Luigi, and Cynder, Tawna, Peach, and Daisy smiled happily) Tawna: So, you do have feelings for us? Peach and Daisy: (Hopefully) Really? Crash, Mario, and Luigi: Yeah. Crash: Earlier this afternoon at Mermaid Lagoon, when we danced and the mermaids, Sabrina, Spyro, and Salem sang to us, it not only made me, Mario, and Luigi feel good…. Luigi: But also made us feel.... Loved. (They sighed happily) Mario: And about our feelings for you both, yes, we really like you too. Tawna, Peach, and Daisy: (Hopefully) So that means...? Crash, Mario, and Luigi: Yes. I like like you. Really. Crash: At first, Mario, Luigi, and I were afraid to express our feelings because we never knew real girls before like Spyro would do for Cynder, and.... Mario: Let’s just say that we still choose not to grow up. Luigi: But we do have feelings for you three. (Sabrina, Spyro, Basil, and Dawson, overhearing this, watched in amazement at their romance. Dawson then spoke up) Dawson: That’s lovely. Sabrina: Just like a fairy tale. Basil: I guess Crash, Mario, and Luigi really blossomed. Their love for Tawna, Mario, and Luigi gave them the courage to speak their true feelings. Dawson: That’s right. Basil: And Tawna, Peach, and Daisy are showing the same thing as Crash and the Mario Brothers. Spyro: My sentiments exactly. Like Cynder and I have each other. (Crash, Mario, Luigi, Tawna, Peach, and Daisy, hearing them say those things, shrugged happily and went about their business. Sabrina went up to Tawna, Peach, and Daisy) Sabrina: I see you have loved each other. Peach: Yeah. Mario’s so dreamy. Daisy: Same with Luigi. Tawna: And Crash. Sabrina: Aren’t you homesick? (Hearing her, Tawna, Peach, and Daisy realized) Tawna: Oh yeah. That’s right. (Hearing Tawna say that, Crash, Mario, and Luigi, seeing how homesick Tawna, Peach, and Daisy are, went up to them with an “I understand” look) Crash: If you are homesick, it’s okay to tell me, Mario, and Luigi if you want to go home. Mario and Luigi: Yeah. Tawna: Well, I want to, but.... The three of us can’t leave you. Crash: Hey, you never will. No matter what happens, we’ll always be with you, forever. Mario: That's right. Luigi: You can take that to the bank. (Realizing Crash, Mario, and Luigi understand their feelings, Tawna, Peach, and Daisy nod in agreement) Tawna: We’ll let you know when we want to leave. (She and Crash, Peach and Mario, and Daisy and Luigi shake hands. Then Tawna, Peach, and Daisy goes over to Basil, Sabrina, and Dawson) Basil: Well, I understand you, Tawna, love Crash. Peach: Like I do with Mario. Daisy: And me with Luigi. Sabrina: But we need to get everyone to sleep. Tawna: I know. (They, along with Dawson, Sabrina, and Basil, went to go talk with the London group. Crash, Mario, and Luigi turned to Spyro) Crash: Mario, Luigi, and I really meant it when we said it was okay to tell us and you if they want to go home. Mario and Luigi: (Nods) Yeah. Spyro: What? They just got here. (They see Basil, Dawson, and the girls trying to talk to the London group, who are still playing Indian) Sabrina: Guys! It’s time to take off the paint and stuff and get ready for bed. (The London group stopped playing upon hearing that) Tuff: Bed? Tiff: Why? Fievel: (Acting like an Indian) Brave no sleep. Go for days without sleep. Salem: (Acting like an Indian) You wrong, he right. Kirby: (Happily) Poyo! Sabrina: But we have to go home in the morning and then.... Fievel: Home?! Tiff: Leave Slumberland?! Tuff: We just got here this morning, Sabrina! Peach: You don’t understand. Daisy: It’s just that.... Olivia: Aw, you guys. We don’t want to go home. Tiff: Dad wanted Sabrina out of the nursery. Basil: But what if Timmy were to change his mind and finds us missing? Dawson: He would be heartbroken along with Tecna. Tuff: Let’s just say that we don’t care. Forget home! Dawson: Hey! Basil: That’s selfish of you to say that! Sabrina: Whether you like it or not, we have to go home. (Spyro jumps in between them) Spyro: (Acting like an Indian) No go home! Stay many moons. Have heap big time. Sabrina: Please, Spyro, guys, let’s stop pretending and be practical for tonight. Spyro: (Ignoring Sabrina) Little Dragonslayer 2 has spoken. (He goes into his, Crash, Mario, and Luigi’s room. Crash, Mario, and Luigi goes over to the curtained doorway to their and Spyro’s room and turned to the others) Crash: (Whispering) Don’t worry. Mario: (Whispering) Just try again. Luigi: (Whispering) Maybe you should talk about your families more. (Basil, Dawson, and the girls nodded in agreement. Then, Crash, Mario, and Luigi went into their and Spyro’s room to be alone with Spyro. Deciding to take Crash, Mario, and Luigi’s advice, Dawson, Basil, and the girls tried again to talk to the London group) Tawna: Guys, listen! (The London group stopped playing again) Tawna: Do you really want to stay here and grow up like the Dragon Elders? Tiff: Sure. Tuff: Of course. Olivia: Yes. Kirby: Poyo. Fievel: What’s it to you? (Basil went over to Fievel and took off his jewelry) Basil: But you can’t. Sabrina: You need a mother. Daisy: In fact, we all need a mother. (They noticed the Lost Mouse, Crows, Ponies, and Dragon have tied up Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie and are hanging them upside-down, still playing Indian) Fievel: Aren’t you our mothers, Sabrina, Tawna, Peach, and Daisy? Sabrina: Fievel, we’re not your mothers, really. Peach: In fact, you need one mother. Daisy: And don’t tell us you forgot about your real mother already. (During this conversation, Sabrina untied Fievel’s shirt and bandana from his waist and head and after wiping the paint off his face and belly, she helps Fievel put his shirt and hat back on and his bandana on his neck again) Tuff: Did my mother have pointy ears or a black fur coat? Peach: (Giggles a bit) No, Tuff. Sabrina: That was Salem. Daisy: And besides, he’s a male. Tiff: I’m surprised of you thinking Salem is your mother, Tuff. Olivia: I don’t even have a mother. But I have a father named Hiram Flaversham. Fievel: (To Olivia) That’s just sad. Peach: (To London group) Even for you guys, it’s sad not to remember your mothers. (To Basil, Dawson, and the girls) Right? Basil: That’s right. (Overhearing that conversation, the Lost Mouse, Crows, Ponies, and Dragon stopped playing and became interested that Fat spoke up, getting the others’ attention) Fat: Come to think of it, I think I had a mother once. Fluttershy: What was she like? Pinkie Pie: Yeah? (Fat accidentally lets the rope go while pondering) Fat: I don’t remember. (He suddenly realized he let go of the rope and quickly grabs it before Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie hit their heads on the ground) Timothy: Well, if it’s sad like Peach said, I guess that might be true. Twilight Sparkle: Yeah. Glasses: Totally sad. Jim: You know, I had a white rabbit once. (Rainbow Dash shoves him angrily) Rainbow Dash: That’s no mother! What’s this got to do what we’re talking about?! Jim: (Shoving Rainbow Dash) Quit your shoving, Rainbow! Rainbow Dash: Why, you...! (She jumps at Jim, causing them to bump into Fat, making him release the rope, knocking Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie onto the ground, freeing them. Then the Lost Mouse, Crows, Ponies, and Dragon, except Preacher and Rarity, broke into another fist fight. Rarity then turned to Sabrina, Tawna, Peach, and Daisy) Rarity: Why not tell us a story about what a mother is? Peach: Okay, I will. Sabrina: I’ll tell it with you, Peach. Peach: Tawna, what about you? Tawna: (Unsure) Well.... Daisy: I understand you like Crash, like how Sabrina likes Harvey, Cynder likes Spyro, Peach likes Mario, and I like Luigi, but.... (Tawna gives in) Tawna: Alright. (Peach turned to the Lost Mouse, Crows, Ponies, and Dragon) Peach: Guys! Stop! (The Lost Mouse, Crows, Ponies, and Dragon stopped fighting) Peach: Me, Sabrina, Tawna, and I will tell you what a mother is. (The Lost Mouse, Crows, Ponies, and Dragon got excited) Glasses: Yeah, tell us! Applejack: Tell us! Spike: Yay! Timothy: I’m all ears! Straw Hat: Count me in! Sunset Shimmer: Yes, please, girls! (Preacher and Rarity joined them to listen to the story too. As Jim sat on a swing of a cuckoo clock, Glasses and Applejack on a hammock above the bed, the rest of the Lost Mouse, Crows, Ponies, and Dragon, along with everyone else, on either the seats or the floor, Fievel, Basil, Dawson, and Salem next to the bed, Olivia, Tiff, and Tuff on the bed next to Tawna and Sabrina, and Peach and Daisy sitting on the floor in front of the bed, Sabrina made arrangements on who will take turns telling the story) Sabrina: How about I go first, then Peach, then Daisy, and then Tawna. That okay? Tawna, Peach, and Daisy: (Nods) Okay. (Then they began) Sabrina: Well, a mother. A real mother, is the most wonderful person in the world. (As she started singing and, along with Tawna, cleaning the paint off Olivia, Tiff, and Tuff, everyone else cleaned the paint off too, along with taking off their feathers and jewelry, although Fievel kept a feather on his hat) Sabrina: She’s the angel voice That bids you good night Kisses your cheek Whispers sleep tight Your mother and mine Your mother and mine (Outside, as Peach from inside took her turn, Cortex, Ripto, Bowser, and the mates, along with all of the pirates, arrived. After Cortex opened one of the doors and Ripto ushered the pirates to come near, they hear the singing and stopped to listen, with Cortex and Ripto’s evil grins turning to evil glees and Bowser and their henchmen’s evil grins turning to confused looks) Peach: The helping hand That guides you along Whether you’re right Whether you’re wrong Your mother and mine Your mother and mine (Inside, Timothy, Spike, the crows, the ponies, and the kids started to feel touched by the song, for it was very powerful. Even Fat, who continued to listen, held his chocolate bar and didn’t take one bite. Even Fievel removed the feather from his hat and Basil wipes a tear away and lets the tear plop on the floor) Daisy: What makes mothers All that they are? Might as well ask “What makes a star?” Your mother and mine Your mother and mine (In Crash, Spyro, and the Mario Brothers’ room, Crash, Mario and Luigi overheard the whole thing and were interested. Spyro on the other hand, is angry, because it’s like the song is saying “Come and leave Slumberland and risk growing up.” He got so angry that he snapped an arrow he was holding in two. After throwing it aside, he joined Crash, Mario, and Luigi in listening to the story. Back in the room, Fievel spoke up after Daisy finished singing) Fievel: Oh yeah. I remember now. Tiff: So do I, girls. Tuff: I’m starting to remember. Olivia: But tell us more. Kirby: Poyo. (Tawna then took a turn) Tawna: Mothers work hard to make sure you have everything you need. And they’re good to you, and they protect you, remember? (Fievel, Olivia, Tiff, and even Tuff and Kirby nods, finally starting to remember. Tawna then started singing again) Tawna: Mothers tell stories More though it’s true What you need done Mothers will do Your mother and mine Your mother and mine (Outside, the pirates were saddened, touched, emotional, and teary-eyed from the song, for they remembered their mothers and became nostalgic for them. Cortex and Ripto, on the other hand, just didn’t care and they just smiled passionately, waiting for the moment to strike. Tiny then took out a gold heart-shaped locket, with the word “Mother” engraved on it, to reveal to himself, Dingodile, and the Koopalings an unseen picture of his mother while Bowser revealed to himself an arm tattoo of a red heart with a paper cloth over it that says "Mother" on it. Even Pinstripe, Koala, Rilla, Ripper, and the Komodo Brothers were overwhelmed with calm emotion to the song. After looking at them, their eyes welled with tears and they started crying on Cortex and Ripto’s coat and cape, but Cortex and Ripto stopped Bowser and the mates from crying on both Cortex and Ripto's coat and cape angrily. Cortex and Ripto then turned to their emotional henchmen and crew in determination) Cortex: (Whispering) Guys, get ready to attack when they come out! Ripto: (Whispering) This is our moment of glory! Koopalings: (Crying and whispering) Mama.... Bowser: (Crying and whispering) That song those girls are singing reminds me of my mother very dearly! Crush, Dingodile, and Pinstripe: (Crying and whispering) We want our mothers now! Koala, Rilla, Ripper, Tiny, and Komodo Brothers: (Crying and whispering) Us too, Captain and Admiral! Cortex: (Whispering angrily and annoyed) You idiots! Come on! Ripto: (Whispering angrily and annoyed) What’s the big deal?! (The Komodo Brothers blew their noses on Cortex’s coat, much to the captain’s annoyance. Even Tiny blew his nose on Dingodile’s tail, much to the mutant’s annoyance despite him being sad. Also, Megavolt blew his nose on Negaduck’s cape, much to the evil duck’s annoyance despite him being sad, too. Then, in split screen comparison, showing inside and outside Cloudburst Tree, Sabrina, Tawna, Peach, and Daisy starts singing, as the pirates, except Cortex and Ripto, started crying softly and emotionally. Even Cortex and Ripto had to muffle their annoyed screams in their hats, seeing the crew feeling emotional over a song) Sabrina, Tawna, Peach, and Daisy: Ask your heart To tell you her worth Your heart will say “Heaven on Earth Another word for divine” (The split screen then ends with inside Cloudburst Tree, where Sabrina and Peach noticed Olivia, Tiff, and Tuff are asleep and tucks them in) Sabrina, Tawna, Peach, and Daisy: Your mother and mine (The song finished, Fievel wiped some tears away, finally understanding that he can’t leave his mother like this. Even Olivia, Tiff, and Tuff slowly woke up, crying a little and hugging Sabrina and Peach) Olivia: I want to go home! Tiff: I want to see my mother now. Kirby: Poyo. Sabrina: I know. (Dawson then hands Olivia his yellow handkerchief) Dawson: Cheer up, Olivia. (Then Olivia accepted the handkerchief and blew her nose on it, then wiped her tears away) Dawson: And you may keep it, dear. You need it more than me anyway. Olivia: (Feeling better) Thank you, Dr. Dawson. (Then she puts the handkerchief in her dress pocket. Fievel then got up) Fievel: I think we should leave for home at once. Basil: Fievel’s right. (The Lost Mouse, Crows, Ponies, and Dragon then got excited that even Fat finally ate his chocolate bar with one gulp) Twilight Sparkle: Can I come, too, guys? (As everyone got up with the Lost Mouse, Crows, Ponies, and Dragon getting excited, Sabrina agreed) Sabrina: Alright, guys. You may come. I am sure Mom would be happy to have you. (She then looked toward Crash, Spyro, Mario, and Luigi’s room) Sabrina: Well, that is, if Crash, Spyro, Mario, and Luigi don’t mind. (Spyro then walked out angrily while Crash, Mario, and Luigi peeked) Spyro: Go on, then! Go back and grow up! But I’m warning you, once you’re grown up, you can never come back! Never! (Sabrina, Tawna, Peach, and Daisy looked concerned as Spyro stormed back into the room) Daisy: Oh my.... (In the other room, Spyro turned to Crash, Mario, and Luigi with guilt in his face) Spyro: Do you think I was too hard on them? Crash: A little. Mario: And they have their own paths, we have ours. Luigi: That’s the way things are. (Spyro nods) Spyro: Yes. Different paths. (Back in the main room, Basil spoke up, changing the subject) Basil: Well, shall we? Fievel: Homeward bound time! (The group agreed and they, except Sabrina, Tawna, Peach, Daisy, Salem, Basil, and Fievel, exited the hideout. Before Olivia and Dawson headed out, they turned to the Basil, Fievel, Salem, and the girls) Olivia: See you outside. Dawson: Is that okay? Basil, Fievel, Salem, and girls: (Nods) Okay. (Dawson and Olivia then left. In the other room, Crash, Spyro, Mario, and Luigi took off their armor and hung them) Crash: I’m sure they’ll come back and visit. Spyro: I agree. Mario and Luigi: Yeah! (With that, Crash started playing on his ocarina. But afterwards, he stopped playing and he, Spyro, Mario, and Luigi came out of the room to say goodbye) Sabrina: Crash, Spyro, Mario, Luigi? Basil: Do you want...? Crash: Nah. Mario: We just want to say goodbye. Luigi: And to come back soon for visits. Spyro: And to apologize for snapping at you. (Basil, Fievel, Salem, and the girls nod in an understanding way) Tawna: We understand. Peach: We’ll see each other again on visits like Luigi said. Sabrina: Yeah. (Crash, Spyro, Mario, and Luigi nod) Crash: Well.... Crash, Spyro, Mario, Luigi, Fievel, Basil, Salem, and girls: Goodbye. (Crash, Spyro, Mario, and Luigi went back in their room and they went to sleep. Fievel, Basil, Salem, and the girls then exited the hideout and as they emerged from a doorway, they look back briefly and then turned, only to find everyone else, tied and gagged by the pirates, who recovered from the song. But Olivia and Dawson are nowhere to be seen with them. Just when Tawna, Peach, and Daisy screamed, Tropy, N. Brio, and Dennis each grabbed the three girls and kept them quiet. Enraged, Sabrina, Basil, Fievel, Salem, and Donald were about to attack when….) Dennis: (Whispering) I’d be quiet if I were you. Sabrina: (Whispering) Enough! Basil: (Whispering) Release them! Fievel: (Whispering) And if you hurt these guys, we’re getting Crash, Spyro, Mario, and Luigi on you! N. Brio: (Whispering mockingly) Oh no! Whatever shall we do? (Seriously) Go ahead. N. Gin: (Whispering) Then your friends will die first if you do so! (Confused, Sabrina, Basil, Salem, and Fievel turned to see Dawson and Olivia, tied and gagged, held back like hostages by Greasy and Duke Weaselton. The two must have captured them and decided to use them as bait against them, mostly Daisy, in revenge for earlier in the Forest Labyrinth) Basil: (Whispering) Dawson! Fievel: (Whispering) Olivia! (They were about to attack when Duke Weaselton and Greasy pointed their swords at Dawson and Olivia) Duke Weaselton: (Whispering) Make one move and they die. Greasy: (Whispering) So what’s it gonna be, mice and chicas? (Concerned for their friends, Sabrina, Basil, Fievel, and Salem hesitated at first, but then they calmed down and gave in grudgingly) Basil: (Whispering) Fine! Sabrina, Fievel, and Salem: (Whispering) We surrender. (They collapsed on their knees in defeat. Then Doom, Smarty, the Sheriff, and Froglip grabbed them) Cortex: (Whispering) Alright, guys. Take them away. Ripto: (Whispering) We’ll catch up with you later. (With that, the pirates left with their prisoners. Still at Cloudburst Tree, Cortex and Ripto turned to Bowser, and the rest of the mates who, along with Bowser, already recovered from the song, in determination. Cortex then accepted a white present box tied in a red bow from Ripper) Cortex: (Whispering) And now guys. Bowser: (Whispering) To take care of Masters Crash Bandicoot, Spyro, and the Mario Brothers. Ripto: (Whispering) This is indeed our moment of glory. Joe: (Whispering) But Captain and Admiral, wouldn’t it be more humane-like to slit their throats? Ripper: (Whispering) Kind of gross, but I agree. Rilla: (Whispering) Yeah. Moe: (Whispering) That way we can be done with it. Dingodile: (Whispering) That’s right. Tiny: (Whispering) Tiny agree. Koopalings: (Whispering) So do we. Pinstripe: (Whispering) Me too, Captain and Admiral. Crush: (Whispering) Me three. Cortex: (Whispering) We would if we could. But Bowser, Ripto, and I gave our word, not to lay a finger, or a hook…. Ripto: (Whispering) Or magic…. Bowser: (Whispering) Or fire.... Cortex, Ripto, and Bowser: (Whispering) On Crash Bandicoot, Spyro, and the Mario Brothers. (Cortex then lowered the present into the hideout) Cortex: (Whispering and chuckling evilly) And Captain Cortex…. Ripto: (Whispering) And Admiral Ripto…. Bowser: (Whispering) And Assistant Captain Bowser.... Cortex, Ripto, and Bowser: (Whispering) Never breaks a promise. (With the present in the hideout, Cortex, Ripto, Bowser, and the mates then left to return to the ship) Coming up: The fairies finally escape with Salem, Basil, and Dawson and try to save Crash, Spyro, Mario, and Luigi from a dangerous gift trap. Then they must rescue their friends from walking the plank to Zam’s appetite, and battle Cortex, Ripto, Bowser, and their crew. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies